Everybody Wats to Rule the World
by Pamplemouse
Summary: Meredith Dawes, avocate de 30 ans vient juste de rentrer à Londres après 4 ans de congé . Sherlock Holmes lui, cherche un nouvel ennemis à mettre sous les verrous, le retour d'Horia qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 20 ans va t-il lui permettre de ne plus s'ennuyer ?


Bonjour ! Je suis ici pour vous poster une fanfic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques mois maintenant et j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer. Pour le moment, le titre n'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire, j'aime juste énormément la chanson, les chapitres seront donc des passages des paroles. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre disposition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Vous pouvez trouver cette réplique dans le 2x01 de Grey's Anatomy<strong>_

A un moment, vous devez prendre une décision. Les frontières ne maintiennent pas les autres à distance. Elles vous enferment. La vie est compliquée, c'est comme ça. Donc, vous pouvez gâcher votre vie en traçant des lignes, ou vous pouvez vivre votre vie en les franchissant. Mais il y a certaines lignes qui sont beaucoup trop dangereuses à franchir. Je sais déjà une chose. **Si vous êtes prêts à courir le risque,****la vue de l'autre côté est spectaculaire.***

**Si vous aviez dit cela à Horia, elle vous aurez probablement ri au nez et insulté si jamais elle était dans un bon jour. Les frontières elle connaît, elle n'a cessez de s'en créer au fil des ans depuis la mort de sa mère. La seule fois où Horia avait accepté de franchir ces frontières, elle s'est faite abandonnée, depuis, elle est refermée sur elle-même, ingérable et refuse de tisser des liens avec qui que ce soit.**

Aujourd'hui, elle arrive à Londres après 4 ans de congé, personnes ne sait où elle était ni ce qu'elle y faisait et c'est peut-être mieux pour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, ça fait aussi 20 ans que ce garçon l'a lâchement abandonné, pourtant il lui avait promis de revenir, et comme tout le monde le sait, une promesse est une promesse.

A partir de maintenant, elle veut le retrouver et lui prouver qu'il n'aurait pas du l'abandonner.

Écouteurs dans les oreilles, je décide de lancer le live de Muse à Glastonburry de Time is Running Out avec la sublime intro de House of the Rising Sun. Lorsque la chanson sera terminé, je serais devant la porte, pour la première fois depuis 20 ans je vais lui parler. Je ne suis plus la gamine de 10 ans crédule, je suis une adulte de 30 ans méfiante.

221B

Je suis arrivée.

Je vais sonner.

Je dois sonner.

Je sonne.

«Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous aider?»

Et oui, lorsque je ne porte pas de talon -autant dire que je n'en porte jamais» et que je ne mets pas de rouge à lèvre, les gens on l'habitude de m'appeler «Mademoiselle»…

«Bonjour, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Sherlock Holmes»

Bien sur, je n'ai pas donné mon vrai nom lorsque son collègue me l'a demandé, ça aurait été trop simple.

«LES GARCONS, IL Y A UNE JEUNE FILLE POUR VOUS!»

Je n'ai pas le temps de la reprendre, John Watson, son collègue descend en trombe pour m'emmener à l'étage.

«Bonjour Madame Wayne, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je tiens à vous prévenir, Sherlock Holmes est dans un mauvais jour, si jamais il fait une remarque déplacée ou je ne sais quoi, dites vous que c'est sa façon de vous dire «Bonjour, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, asseyez-vous!»

Sans que je n'ai le temps de répondre , il ouvre la porte et je tombe nez à nez avec un homme splendide, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Il me dévisage pendant 5 secondes, 5 secondes qui me semble être une éternité.

«Elle est ennuyeuse John, elle vient pour retrouver son frère. Elle sait qu'il est mort mais refuse de l'admettre. Désolée ma chère dame mais votre frère s'est fait tuer, il s'est peut-être même suicider. Maintenant sortez»

Je suis sous le choc, ce n'était pas un tel connard quand il avait 10 ans!

«SHERLOCK! Je refuse que tu parles de cette façon à Madame, tu as accepté son cas, résous le !

«Je viens de le faire John, pourquoi es-tu si stupide ? »

Leur scène de ménage devient ridicule, il est temps que je prennes la parole pour pimenter la chose.

« Mon frère n'est pas mort, ne s'est pas fait tuer et ne s'est pas suicider, c'est le cerveau d'un groupe de criminel qui compte commettre des meurtres»

Le médecin me regarde, je vois dans ces yeux qu'il ne comprends pas pourquoi je lui ai menti au téléphone, le détective lui, me méprise.

«Cela m'étonnerait assez que votre frère soit un cerveau criminel, il n'y en a plus aucun à ce jour à Londres, l'avant dernier s'est suicidé devant mes yeux et j'ai tué le dernier. John, fais la sortir, elle est toujours aussi ennuyeuse»

Allez Horia, sors lui le grand jeu, on va rire.

«Vous pensez vraiment que Jim s'est suicidé? Qu'il ne savait pas que vous étiez vivant? A votre avis, grâce à qui vous êtes vous intéressez à Magnussen?»

Tous les deux sont sous le choc. Comme le dirait Dora, I did it ! Le problème c'est que je me mets à citer Dora, et là ça devient flippant.

«Moriarty est mort Madame, de plus, vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille que lui et aucun air de famille»

Ce docteur est définitivement idiot, vraiment.

«Un nom de famille se change, il n'est pas nécessaire de ressembler à son frère pour être de la même famille. Regardez Sherlock et Mycroft.»

Et merde. Non non non, pas à ça, j'ai merdé là. Il a compris, il sait qui je suis. Comment j'ai pu être si débile hein? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je donne des exemples lorsque je parle?

«Meredith?» m'interroge le détective en me dévisageant.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Le chapitre deux est déjà écrit je compte le poster rapidement pour que vous puissiez avoir un « vrai » avis sur mon histoire et savoir si je dois la continuer.<p>

See you soon -Pamplemouse


End file.
